it's like breathing w no air
by Immortalbeauty20
Summary: Harry Potter is in love with Severus Snape.. the problem... Severus doesn't love Harry back... So Severus has a plan to get Harry with someone that would do a world of good for Harry. But Harry has some other deamon's to face....


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter Inc. I'm just writing this because I can and I'm bored. **

_Prologue: _

It has been seven years since the fall of Voldermort. Harry J. Potter has since been working at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Harry Potter who has gone down in the history books as the 'Man who killed he-who-must-not-be-named." Wanted to find the rest of his life a peaceful one. But he never did get what he wants.

_Chapter One: Harry's New Life._

Harry was sitting in his private quarters thinking of a new lesson plan for his Defense against the dark arts class, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Harry called letting down the wards to see who it might be. It was Draco with Hermione. Hermione Granger his long time best friend ran a book shop in Hogsmead where students could find rare books on different studies. Draco whom Harry had worked with in the Order was studying to be a potions master under the watchful eye of Severus Snape.

"Hello Harry." Hermione said.

"ello mate." Draco said not far behind Hermione.

"Hi. What's up?" Harry said.

"Well I was wondering if you where ever going to get your book finished. Students around the school are asking me about it every trip they take to Hogsmead." Hermione asked eyeing the amount of paper work that was around Harry at that very moment.

"When I have time. If it's not one thing its anther. And the first year students are so daft. Then we have the joke shop of Fred and Georges that are ever supplying the students with jokes. And they always seem to go off in my class." Harry said distractedly.

"Oy. Mate, you'd be off about all the jokes going off in your room. The other day we had one go into a Slytherin cauldron and it blew up all over Snape, who then had purple hair for the rest of the day."

"That same girl Fiona, I think, did the same thing here only it said Gryffindor Rules."

Draco bent over laughing suddenly. Knowing that the girl had all classes with Slytherin. Once he was done guarded with a strange look from Harry and Hermione. He said, "Don't I know the feeling. I mean god. I can't imagine anything different."

Harry sighed, "The defeat of Voldermort was supposed to bring together wizards and witches from all houses Muggle born or not. And it seems that it's worse then ever. And it doesn't help that the head of Slytherin walks around like a peacock now that he's a free man."

"Hey you leave my uncle alone. He's just happy that's all. It seems that there is a new person in his life, well one he fancy's anyways. And he won't tell me who." Draco pouted.

"Honestly do you blame him?" Hermione laughed. "You have the biggest mouth in the school."

"Hey! That's not nice." Draco said testily.

"Alright you two. I need to get this work done. I'll see you at dinner. I promise." Harry said as he shooed his friends out the door.

The truth was he was thinking about a certain Snarky Potions Master and how he'd been hiding from him. It'd seemed that the more Harry tried to care for the man the more the man tried to pull away from him. Sighing he got up and sat into the huge chair that he had always loved here and looked out the window. There he saw the flowing robes of one Severus Snape.

Harry wondered what was going trough the Potions Master's head right at this moment. He wondered if he meant anything to him. If there time together meant anything to him. Sighing he went over his desk opening the top drawer taking out a flask and took a deep long sip of the pumpkin juice that was inside it. He took the floo into his rooms and he lay down on the bed.

Out on the grounds of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry Severus Snape was walking the path by the lake, thinking about the green eyed god. The one that he couldn't shake. The one that he couldn't get out of his head.

Shaking his long ebony locks, he took a deep breath and leaned up against the three, a weeping willow he was fond up and closed his eyes. Immediately he could see his Harry laying down on his bed. Sleeping having dreams he would later come to realize where nightmares of his day.

Severus sent some good thoughts his way and Harry's body visibly relaxed into a more comfortable sleep.

He sat down by the lake looking out into the peaceful waters letting the stillness of the water seep into the very being of the soul. He closed his eyes and wanted so much to be apart of the great savior of the wizarding worlds life. But alas he could not. There where to many things in his life that he was ashamed of. Even with the threat of Voldermort gone; there had been to many things that he had done that Harry would never come to understand.

Plus there was the age difference that Severus was uncomfortable with. He was old enough to be that man's father and yet he was in love with him. Why couldn't he fall in love with Draco? He was a good man. A single stunningly handsome good man. Why couldn't he fall in love with him?

That's it! Severus would make Harry and Draco fall in love with each other and then he would be able to live his life as a free man. Alone but free.

He quickly got up and started back up to the castle and into the dunguns that he so loved. He went down into his private chambers and began his plan on how to get Draco and Harry together.

Harry having no idea what was being planed went to go see Draco in his rooms. He got to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" Harry called.

"Ello. Come on in." Draco called.

Draco came out of the bathroom in a towel wrapped around his waste and anther in his hands towel drying his hair.

"Sorry about this. But a cauldron exploded and I had to run in here and shower before it turned my skin green."

"I don't mind." Harry said staring at the other mans lean form. Harry shifted his robes to hide how much he didn't mind.

Draco smirked, "See something you like?" For years he had been in love with Harry and had never told a soul.

"Um er… I uh… I have to go." Harry quickly left. Running quickly into his private chambers to take care of his little problem that he now had, no thanks to Draco.

The bells sounded for the next classes (something new that Dumbledore had rigged up) and he was composed in front of his students. Only inside his head did he feel guilt for falling for Draco in such a lustful manner when he was trying to court Severus.

Finnally class was over and he would go back into his rooms and begin writing his book. Walking back to his rooms he ran into none other than Severus himself. Making his excuses he ran into his rooms and sat down at his desk. Only to have Severus follow him.

"Sev. I'm really not in the mood to fight with you right now." Harry said softly turning away.

"I'm not here to fight with you. I'm here to tell you that maybe you should be looking for people your own age and not for people that could be your father. I'll always be here Harry just not the way you'd like me to be."

"You know that I haven't been attracted to anyone else." Harry said softly. He felt defeated a feeling he wasn't accustomed to, he didn't like the feeling of loosing the only person that he felt really understood him.

"Sev please don't do this to me. Don't take away what little sanity I have left." Harry whispered.

"I don't plan on taking anything from you." Severus said.

"Then say you'll move back into the chambers with me." Harry said.

"No. I can't. And you know the reasons why." Severus said walking away.

Harry looked away at the back of the man he used to call his. He never realized just how much that man meant to him until he left his rooms and out of his life forever.


End file.
